


【托鱼】HAPPEN ENDING 01-02

by Salypor



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mutual Non-Con, One Night Stands
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salypor/pseuds/Salypor
Summary: *费尔南多·托雷斯（alpha）×梅苏特·厄齐尔（omega）*拉郎*基本上是pwp*abo世界观*无大纲，剧情不打包票





	【托鱼】HAPPEN ENDING 01-02

HAPPEN ENDING 

01.

夜空，炽热的空气，灯光照亮目光所及的一切，万人的呼喊声，脚下是被修剪得恰到好处、柔软的草皮，黏腻的汗水把球衣沾湿贴在身上。

胜负只在那一瞬之间。

2007年7月17日，德国，季前热身赛中利物浦3比2力克不来梅。

02.

这是一场胜利，也是费尔南多·托雷斯代表利物浦的首次出场，虽然只是替补出场，但他还是给他的主队带来了帮助，红军们抱成一团，嘶吼着庆祝这场得来不易的胜利，他们是一群年轻的雄狮，拥有强大的魄力和气势，仿佛没有人能将他们打倒。

球迷们的呼喊盘旋在球场上，那一夜是属于利物浦的星空。

赛后费尔南多接受了记者的采访，当然他知道这样的待遇只是因为他是一名新援，因为这一场是他的首秀罢了，人们更多的关注点都在进球的球员身上，无论在哪个联赛大家更青睐的永远是能替队伍得分的高光表现，比如里奥·梅西之前那个精彩的带球过人或者那个他此生都不可能忘记的的6:0，再者比如沃诺宁今天攻入的一球。

他能接受自己做一个陪衬者的角色，却不甘心。

当托雷斯冲洗干净从淋浴间出来时，路易斯勾住他的肩膀朝他唱庆祝的歌曲，熟悉的西语让他不由得会想起之前还在西班牙的日子——不过那些已经是过去式，今天就是他职业生涯的一个新起点，来到遥远的德国，和说英语的队友们讨论赛场上的一切，他很庆幸队友对他的接纳，也很庆幸自己抓住了这个机会，3-2就是全新开始的一个庆祝式。

“嘿，要和我们一起去找点乐子吗？”路易斯·加西亚压低嗓子说。

“什——什么？”

“去庆祝今夜的胜利，就在附近不远的酒吧，运气好的话也许能遇到不错的omega美人——”路易斯回头朝着别人用蹩脚的英语喊叫，“Do you want to join us ，men？”

“我不会喝酒。”费尔南多推开对方给自己套上一件纯色短袖，很显然他的解释并没有得到队友的信任。

回到酒店之后加西亚敲开了他的房间门，半拖半就地将人带进“找乐子”的队伍。

托雷斯原本有些紧绷的心情很快放松在异国的街头，这是德国，没有这么多人认得他的脸、认得这个来自西班牙的23岁alpha球员，毕竟他也算不上什么举世闻名的大球星，异国他乡的深夜里没有太多的德国人会留意一群说英语的年轻男人。

路易斯选定的酒吧确实离他们下榻的酒店不远，那是一家很有情调的酒吧，没有第二性别限制、没有托雷斯想象中的那种糜烂的夜店氛围：空气中弥漫着信息素中和香氛的味道，昏暗灯光重虽然也有人聚在一起调情，但更多的是三三两两地坐在一起喝酒聊天，环境有点嘈杂却并没有让他太过反感，台上的驻唱歌手唱着西班牙人听不懂的德语歌，吧台后的调酒师边摇动调酒杯边和客人说话。

他们选定一张桌子落座，健谈的队友和服务员点下了一打啤酒，费尔南多不会喝酒不是一个用于逃避的谎言，只不过除了球员出于对自我身体管理原因以外更多的是他发自内心不能欣赏酒精苦涩的味道和口感。

隔壁桌听见他们谈话的客人用充满德式口音的英语向他们举杯：“德国的啤酒是最好的！”

厚底的玻璃杯里灌满了冒着白色泡沫的酒液，盛夏温度让玻璃杯上渗出不少水珠沿着杯子往下滴，托雷斯用手端起来抿下一小口，只一小口就让白色的泡沫胡须沾在嘴唇上沿，他皱皱眉，勉强将那一口冰凉的液体咽下去。喉咙里有点火辣辣的，他果然还是适应不了啤酒的口感，对他来说过于诡异了。

托雷斯抿着嘴巴把白色胡须舔掉，双手交叉叠在桌上，这里的驻唱歌手拥有一把甜美的好嗓子，她且弹且唱，用穿高跟鞋的脚踩着节拍，托雷斯的目光逡巡在空气中，手指无意识地跟随音乐的节奏敲打木质桌面，等他回过神来才发现身旁的队友早已不见踪影。

托雷斯四处张望试图寻找熟人的面孔，他确实找到了——如果刚刚赛场上遇见的对手也可以算熟人的话——云达不莱梅的11号，那个黑发的德国人。

11号坐在角落里，又或者用“蜷缩”去形容会更加贴切，他缩在最角落灯光都无法照亮的座位里，面前的桌子上摆着的是装鸡尾酒的空杯子，杯子里只剩下被啃掉果实的樱桃梗。费尔南多记得他，在替补席上能清楚地看见赛场上的很多东西，包括这个德国男孩灵动的过人和他展现出来阅读比赛的能力，他给红军带来了麻烦，但是还是在可控范围内，不过这给托雷斯留下了极深的印象。

除了能力方面，他的相貌更是让费尔南多记忆深刻，黑发棕眼，这和很多的德国人不一样，虽然身高与自己相仿但是身材却更为精瘦，和其灵巧的风格倒是相当符合。托雷斯没有发现自己盯着对方看这个举动相当失礼，他沉浸在自己的想法里了，在替补席上看到的一切、亲身上场时体会到的不同、痛失两次破门机会的懊恼，直到被注视着的人起身离开他才反应过来。

像是做坏事被抓包的小孩，托雷斯从口袋里掏出几张大额钞票压在杯底后追了上去，对方走得很快，一晃神的功夫就打开后门走出酒吧，只留下门上的黄铜铃铛铃铛作响。它再一次响起来后托雷斯在街道上抓住了那个带了鸭舌帽又扣上兜帽的德国人。

“嘿……嘿，抱歉。（英语）”托雷斯触电一样收回手，“对不起，我不是故意的。（英语）”

“什么？（英语）”11号的脸隐藏在帽子的阴影下看不清表情。

他的英语烂得真是够可以。费尔南多想。

“我是说，我不应该盯着你看，抱歉。（英语）”费尔南多双手比划着。

11号打断了他：“费尔南多·托雷斯？（英语）”

“没错。”

对方小声地说了几句德语，托雷斯没有听清，11号又说了几句英语，他条件反射地应下，下一刻就被对方抓住手臂往一个方向走。

直到走进一条偏巷，托雷斯才再度听见对方说话。

“要做吗？”

“什么？”

11号又重复了一次，这次托雷斯才清楚地听到了“sex”这个词。

神使鬼差地，费尔南多听见自己这样的回答：“好。”

TBC.


End file.
